Blood Brothers
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Someone from BarBrady's dark childhood past has somehow mysterious show up in town and strange stuff begins to happen in town in reality he is a secret psychopath . Meanwhile the boys had reactive the Coon and friends once again. Another Nonslash story.
1. The Long Forgotten Big Brother

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, Blood and Gore wit a tint of violence implied sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter 1: The Long Forgotten Big Brother **

One morning at the three-story police station inside the main lobby which it were crowded with both officers and citizens who were there to files a police report and an older man who looks like BarBrady in the face but with gray hair and a little taller than the chief is who came walking in the door which he came from the charter bus station…. There is a kicker you see that he is BarBrady's long-lost older brother who was in military school when his mother had left their drunken and abusive father behind in Long Island which she took the young George when he was around the boys' age and his sister way from him to start a brand new life in South Park, now he is in town and looking for his long-lost family right now and he is a private investigator with a dark secret too. At that same moment that he is unaware that his younger brother was standing there next to him up by the lobby desk which he is about to head out on road patrol within the town limits.

"Well then… I'm will be on the road to catch some speeders for the rest of the day?" George BarBrady said as he puts police cap back on his head then walks out of the door. That is when Nicholas step up to the lobby desk where an older overweight man who was sitting in a chair and was looking at his computer screen before he look up at the mysteriously gentlemen who is standing there before him.

"Can I help with something, sir?" Sgt. Moody asked as the overweight cop takes a large bite out of white powered covered doughnut that was filled with grape jelly inside of it before he says something else.

"Yes officer…. I looking for a George BarBrady does he work here at all?" The Mysterious gentlemen replied to the seated overweight desk sergeant's question.

"Well mister…you just miss him which it was a few seconds ago, which he was standing there while you were standing in line?!" Sgt. Moody said while silently questioning on the man' intellect in his mind at that moment which he didn't notice the chief who was standing next to him before he left on patrol and did not see his name tag at all either. "And what is your business with the chief that I may ask?"

"What?... Damn it…. Damn it ….. Damn it! The gentleman said before he recomposed to calm himself down before answering the question while everyone else in the room looks at him very funny due from his little freak out that he had while Sgt. Yates and his squad came out of the large squad room very fast to see what is going on in the main lobby.

"What is going in here right now, Bill?" The daywalker police sergeant asked while looking rather annoyed right now because someone had ruined his coffee and doughnut break.

"Well then… I'm leaving now….Good day officer." The gentleman replied to Sgt. Yates in his heavy laced Long Island accent before he walks out of the door.

"What the hell was all about, Bill?" Yates said while looking at the overweight desk sergeant at that moment.

"Well sir …. He was asking about the chief which he started to freak out after he just missed him." Moody replied to Yates' question.

"Well... I better called the chief then?" Yates said as he turned around to walk back in the squad room at that moment. Outside in the parking lot where Redmond BarBrady Jr. sat in his vehicle and he pulled something out of his file which an old tattered photo of him along with his whole family.

"Soon Brother we will face each other once again?" Redmond said to himself.

Meanwhile at city hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels came walking in the dark room which she was holding a large white foam cup that says Tweak Bros Coffee shop in green lettering in her hand as she turned the lights on and her son Alex came up behind her which he scared the hell out of her at that moment.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something about dad!" Alex said which her eyes widen with great fear as she turned around` to look at him with a very confused look that had formed on her face when she heard him.

"What about your father, Alexander?" McDaniels asked as she seats herself at her desk and in her nice and fancy chair.

"Mom, earlier this morning there was a very strange man came in the police station that was looking for dad and he looks like dad in the face a lot." Alex replied while looking at his uncaring mother who was slipping on her cup at that moment.

"Okay… But where the hell is your father anyway?" McDaniels said in a very questionable tone voice.

"Huh…I think on road patrol and doing the school crossing stint right now, mom." Alex said while looking back at his own mother.

Cut to South Park at a crosswalk where the boys along with the other kids are waiting for the dumb ass BarBrady to cross them over at that moment.

"Oh come on… Officer Butt baby we are waiting which we are going to be late for class." Cartman roars angry which he is not in a good mood right now."

"Cartman, why all sudden you wants to go to class for?" Kyle asked about Cartman's whimpering about going to class all sudden for.

"Well Kahl that because I not want Mr. Garrison on my ass at all?!" Cartman hiss back at Kyle's comment.

"Like hell fat ass that you like to piss him off all time." Kyle loudly fumed that he knows that he has something up in his sleeve right now.

"Oh fuck off you damned dirty ass ginger JEW who needs go back to Jersey!" Cartman begins to screech out loud in an angry tone at that very second.

"Well fuck you too fat ass!" Kyle screams back at Cartman for his insult once again.

"Oh no …Uh God damn it this again?" Stan said while he was doing his pose to hide from possible embarrassment.

That is when Redmond came up to the crowd of kids who is with BarBrady which they all begin to panic loudly at that moment.

"Strange Danger, Officer BarBrady!" All of the kids shout out loud to get the dumb ass police chief's attention.

"Officer BarBrady, there is an apparent kiddie fucker is heading this way at 5 o' clock." Kenny mumbles out loud in great panic that is when BarBrady quickly turned around to see what those kids are screaming about.

"What?" BarBrady said as he looks up to see Redmond coming toward them at that moment. "Sir, please step away from these cut little school aged children or you will be tased and arrested if you do not!"

"Georgie, it is me your big brother Red!" Redmond said while he is holding both of his arms in the air which BarBrady has his taser gun out and ready to fire.

"What the hell are you talking about that my brother had died a long time ago, mister?!" BarBrady said in a very confused tone voice that is when Mayor McDaniels and Alexander arrived on the scene at that moment.

"Yes…. BarBrady tases his ass!" Cartman holler out in great enjoyment.

"George, stand down now…. Which there are lovely children standing here right now you damned idiot!?" McDaniels screeches out like a banshee to get BarBrady's attention.

"Well mayor he is posing a threat to our children right now?!" BarBrady answered back.

"Officer McDaniels… Please check the gentleman's pocket for ID?" McDaniels said while looking scornfully at BarBrady.

"Yes mayor mom! Alex said as he digs into the gentleman's pocket which he had found his ID and private investigator badge on him. Which it says Redmond Nicholas BarBrady Jr. of Long Island, New York?

"It said Redmond Nicholas BarBrady Jr. which he is from Long Island, New York sir and your honor? Alex said while BarBrady looks very shocked at that moment which he instantly recognizes the name which it is his dad's and brother's names. While the mayor looks on and waiting for an answer from him.

"Well BarBrady!" McDaniels protested loudly at BarBrady's slowness.

"Well then we got a feisty one over here, George." Redmond said while looking at his brother's secret wife and boss... who was clearly rolling her eyes at him at that moment.

"It is true then that he is my brother!" BarBrady replied while looking shaken to the core right now

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's Notes: I actually wanted to do Officer BarBrady's back story for a very long time which it is finally happening and I always wonders what happened if BarBrady has a brother…Well then I'm going to planned out for the rest of the plot to this story so enjoy my friends.**_

.


	2. The Small Town Avenger Returns

**Chapter 2: The Small Town Avenger Returns**

Later on that very same night at the Marshes inside the master bedroom which Sharon was in bed playing on her kindle playing Candy Crush Saga before she goes to bed because Randy is downstairs with his friends watching the Broncos right now? That is when a very sleeply and annoyed Stan was walking by the room which he was a long-sleeved powder blue shirt and dark blue PJ pants due to his drunken ass father and friends who are watching the game.

"Jesus Christ…. Can I... I sleep around here at all, which I have school in the morning?" Stan said in a sleepy tone voice that is when he saw his mother was still up. "Mom….Dad and his drunken friends is driving me crazy with their loudness right now; which I have school tomorrow morning then football practice!"

"Oh alright… Stanley I'm going down there to tell your father to quiet down right now." Sharon said as she slides off from the bed which she was in her long-sleeved white night-gown to heads downstairs to leave Stan behind in the room. A few minutes later downstairs a drunken Randy and his friends that include Jimbo, Ned, Gerald, Stuart and Stephen were celebrating another Denver victory right now.

"Touchdown…. Denver! Randy screams out loud as he leaps into the air with great joy."

"Wahoo! Denver…. Yes!" The other men yell out too in enjoyment.

"Randall Steven Marsh and you guys … Please quiet it down now, which there are kids are still here and who are sleeping at the moment!" Sharon said in a loud protest while she looks very angry at them.

"Oh Geez…. Sharon we are so sorry for being loud!" Randy replied back in a very drunk and annoyed tone voice.

"Randy, you can celebrates your favorite team's victory in a quiet fashion." Sharon said as Randy sat down in his chair while he was holding his half emptied beer bottle in his hand that is when Sharon returned upstairs to bed.

"Well this sucks…that we can't act like macho men at all now!" Randy said while looking angry at that moment, back upstairs Sharon walks up the stairs where she was greeted by her only son.

"Boo!" The other men said in unison before they took another slip from their beer bottles at that moment.

"Thanks, mom…. Well I'm better go back to bed then?" Stan said as he hugged his mother before heading for bed himself." Good night mom."

"You are welcome, Stanley and good night sweetie." Sharon replied and kissed her son on his forehead… That is when he went back to his room and gone to sleep at last and she did the same.

"Well then back to the addicting game of Candy Crush Saga for me then?" Sharon said to herself

Meanwhile at the same time… cut at the mayoral mansion inside the TV lighted living room where Officer BarBrady was sleeping on the sofa which he had police cap was pulled over his face which Dylan who was flipping his long red/ black dyed fringe out of his eyes and playing those violent video games with his older brother again but all sudden his cell phone begins to ring which it awoke him up.

"Ha-ha …. Dylan that I had to blow your ass away once again in the game to only annoys the shit out of you little brother!" Zach said with a biter smile that had formed on his lips.

"Uh… you bastard you shot me again!" Dylan shot back at his brother who was laughing lightly at him.

"Uh oh hello… This is George BarBrady?" BarBrady said before listening which his eyes widen with shock that was hidden away due from his officious sunglasses." Oh alright I'll be there in a few minutes, Lou."

That is when Mayor McDaniels came walking out of her home office after doing a load of paperwork which she was planning to head for bed when she overheard BarBrady's conversation while he was on the phone and he got up from the sofa to head out for a crime scene but he was cutted off by McDaniels who was giving him that look right now.

"Martha that I had thought you was in your office, doing some paperwork, which I'm didn't want to disturb you at all." BarBrady said in a very cowardly tone.

"George, what happened now that I may ask?" McDaniels asked while she was rubbing her forehead.

"There is another murder has just happened in town, Martha… Which I going out to it?" BarBrady replied while the mayor's eyes grew wider with great shock then into anger.

"What is it with the deal with all of these murder sprees that is happening in this Godforsaken hick town lately?" McDaniels loudly fumes as BarBrady walks out of the door.

"Aunt Mary, because we have a bunch of weirdoes who lives in this town... that is why?" Dylan replied to his legal guardian's question.

"Dylan, you should add Uncle Red who is a clearly truly fucking weirdo into the mix as well too." That is when Zach butts in the conversation which he has something in his mind to say.

"Like what, Zachary?" McDaniels asked as he looks at her older nephew at that moment.

"He instantly gives me the creeps which there is something is really wrong about him, Aunt Mary." Zach said in a very concerned tone voice. "I mean… that I had seen him drawing very gruesome murder scenes into his sketch pad earlier today while you were away."

"Oh just great…that is all I need right now, a possible psychopath staying here with us… that your uncle is an idiot, boys ?" McDaniels cries out in a great protest. "Where the hell is Mysterion?"

Flash to the downtown area which a very familiar cloaked figure had perched himself on the roof of one of the town's building which he saw the police was there on the scene right now. That is when he had overheard Sgt. Yates was loud ranting angrily about something right now.

"God Damnit this shit again!" Yates screeches loudly in an angry tone.

"Look like another crime spree is about hit the fan?" Mysterion said to himself while his cape flaps against the heavy winds. "Once again... my town needs me to save her from the evils of men...Which I'm will for fight to protect her at all cost because it is my duty?!"

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: Sorry being late with uploading of chapter 2 which I 'm had changes the plot around a little now on to chapter 3 … So enjoy.


	3. The Decision

**Chapter 3: The Decision **

Later on that very same night…back to the mayoral mansion inside the dark filled master bedroom which Mayor McDaniels was in bed and asleep plus she was unaware that someone was in the room that was holding a large shiny and blood stained hunter knife as he crept toward her at that moment. But he quickly back off when he instantly notices that there was a man's arm is hanging over her petite form right now; which it was his brother who came home from the crime scene which Yates is in charge of it. That is when he had decided to leaves the room that is when her sleepy eyes popped wide open to sit up and looks to around the room at that moment which she didn't find everything out of unusually out-of-place and only found BarBrady next to her asleep just like a big baby. All sudden BarBrady's cell phone begins to ring which she had begun to shove at him to wake him up to get him to take the call.

"George, your cell is ringing right now….Wake up now ….you goddamned idiot!" McDaniels angrily said out loud in a protest and got the nerve to slap him in the face which it works and he took the call which it was Yates to alert about three murders had just happened.

"Uh Hello, this is George? What? Did you say there are other three murders, Lou?" BarBrady loudly states in a very sleepy tone voice but changes into great shock. Which Mayor McDaniels was sitting there while she was giving that disapproval look of hers toward him at that moment? That is when he did end his phone call with Yates which she had begun to questions him about the murders at that moment while he was getting his uniform back on. "Uh Martha… I am going back to the police station."

"George Walker BarBrady, What is going right now?" Mayor McDaniels asked as she got out of the bed which she went into the bedroom to change back into her suit which she knows this is going to be a very long day at this moment of time.

"Martha, There are four murders had happened in town in these last few hours." BarBrady replied to her question that is when she came out of the bathroom dressed and putting her blazer jacket on right now.

"George, I'm coming with you if you like it or not." McDaniels said as she putted her long heavy black wool peat coat over her suit and they were walking out of the door.

"Oh Martha…. What are we going to do with Zach and Peter?" BarBrady asked which she had stopped in her tracks that she had forgotten about her sleeping nephews.

"Shit….I forgot about them, George." McDaniels said with a loud sigh and her eyes widen which she ran back upstairs and she got a plan all sudden then screams out loud toward the upstairs. "Peter Louis and Zachary Jacob McDaniels, Get you asses up now!

"Uh Aunt Mary …. I hate my first name with a passion which I rather prefer my nickname Dylan over that shitty conformist first name of mine." Pete mumbles out loud as he walks out of his room.

"Well I don't give a fuck, Peter …. Let's go now! McDaniels hisses back at him.

A few minutes later, cut at Annie's house inside the living room, which the mayor was talking to her daughter after dropping Peter and Zach off…. Which at that moment both of them just had fallen back to sleep on the sofa.

"Mom…. Don't worry about who is caring about Dylan and Zach which they are in good hands with me and Val?!" Annie said who is wearing a short-sleeved gray tee-shirt and black fleece sleep pants which her brown hair is growing back as long before and looks a lot like her own mother in the face.

"Okay then…I'm will be at the police station for God knows when I get the hell out of there when come to dealing with these idiots." McDaniels replied as she walks out of the door. "Well good bye then."

"Bye, mom…. Well it is back to bed with me then." Annie said as she went back upstairs back to bed at that moment.

The next following morning at the school in the main hallway which Pete was at his locker where he was met by Michael, Henrietta and Ferkel plus Stan and his friends which they overheard their conversation about multi murders before the classes starts.

"Hey…Pete, did you hears about multi murders that had taken place in town overnight?" Michael asked as Pete turned to look at him which he flicks his long red/black dyed bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah…. I know about it since last night; Michael, Henrietta and Ferkel." Pete replied back as he shove his books that includes Edgar Allan Poe, H.P. Lovecraft and Anne Rice back on to his locker shelves before he closes it.

"Yeah…The local news and paper dubbed the killer as The South Park Butcher which he does to his female victims." Henrietta said.

Over the other side of the hallway which Stan was with his friends as they head for class at that moment?

"You guys…. What the deal with all of these fucking murders in town lately? Are we becoming the next Saginaw, Flint, Detroit, Michigan and Chicago as the murder capital of the World?" Cartman panted loudly after he protests his opinion out.

"Wait a minute… I thought Detroit is in fucking bankruptcy protection right now?" Stan said.

"Yes…they are?" Cartman replied.

"Dude, I don't what is going on here lately." Kyle said.

"Man… I wonder that we are going to have a serial killer on our hand very soon." Stan replied.

"Well dude we have four victims already on our hands which it is closes to serial killer's status." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Do you guys think that someone hates women with a passion because they have really serious mommy issues to deal with?" Cartman said.

At the same time cut to the police station in BarBrady's office there is a meeting is going on between the mayor and her four top ranked commanding officers which includes Yates, BarBrady, Harris and Dawson right now.

"Oh alright gentlemen, we needs to focus on capturing this scumbag before he can kill more people." McDaniels fumes loudly as she looks out of the office window.

"Madam Mayor… we are doing our best to find this son of bitch." Yates explained.

"Yeah sure you are, Harrison?!" McDaniels sarcastic replied while she was rolling her eyes at him as well too.

"Mayor, why are you such a bitch to us all time?" Yates questioned her.

"Let's see Harrison …. Oh I know why because your incompetence! McDaniels shot back angrily.

"Oh Christ's sake we go again?! Can you two gets along for once?" BarBrady said under his breath.

"Fine!" Both McDaniels and Yates both said.

"Well.. I thinking about bringing the F.B.I. into this case if you idiot can't solve it?" McDaniels said.

"What?!" The four commanding officers said.

"Yes... That is right, Gentlemen?" McDaniels said as she turned around to look at them.

"Mayor, not the F.B.I which they are bunch of attention seeking whores who like to steal local cops' cases for their own agenda and make themselves looks a lot better than the local guys." Dawson replied.

"Well then, I will give you idiots 48 hours to solve this case, but after the deadline is past that the F.B.I. will come in... That I'm sorry that you let me no choice which I'm done with the incompetency within this police force." McDaniels said and she left at last.

"What... a bitch she is." Yates said in a loud hiss.

"Well she is possibly facing under pressure by the townsfolk right now." BarBrady replied.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: Due to the name changes of the Goth Kids which their names were revealed during this week's episode but I still going to use those old names as their nicknames or middle names.**


	4. A Psychopath's Calling Card

**Chapter 4: A Psychopath's Calling Card**

Later on that very same day which it is lunch time at South Park Elem. inside the lunch room at the boys' table which they are talking about reactivating the Coon and friends to help the cops out in very low whispering voices so no one can hear them talking about their super heroes' egos right now? As Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey walks by them which two of them is on lunch hour duty and the kids quickly quiet down right now?

"Charley…. What the hell those little bastards are talking about right now?" Garrison snarls loudly as he looks at Mackey with a very scornful look.

"Maybe they are talking about sports or boys stuff right now, Herbert….mmmkay?!" Mackey replied to Garrison's comment which that is when Principal Victoria came walking in the room at that moment.

"Mr. Mackey, I need to speak with you about something urgent." Principal Victoria said as she gestures him to come to see her.

"I'm coming, Principal Victoria… mmmkay?!" Mackey replied as he walks away from Garrison.

"Mackey, you are such fucking suck up." Garrison whispers under his breath but continues to making his rounds and cut back to the boys' table which it includes Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Tweak, Timmy, Jimmy and Craig.

"Well you guys…. There is a secret meeting at my house tonight at 6 o' clock." Cartman said in a low whispering voice.

"TTTIIIMMMAAAHHH! Timmy screams out loud.

"What the hell you are talking about right now?" Craig asked which Cartman was seen with a frown that had formed on his heavy plump face.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Craig… This is does not concern you at all, you fucking fag?!" Cartman shot back in a loud angry snort just like a raging bull.

"Cartman, you are such a fucking fat asshole as always." Craig said loudly which Craig had instantly flips him off and walks away from the table at that very same minute. .

"Right back at you too… you fucking faggy asshole!" Cartman fires back at him.

"Oh shut up… fat ass!" Kyle hisses out loud while he was glowering at Cartman.

"Oh fuck you too; you fucking dirty Jew?!" Cartman roars angrily back at Kyle.

"Will you guys knock the fuck off… which we are a team…? So no fucking fight for once?" Kenny Mumbles angrily out loud.

"Yeah… you guys needs to put our differences aside to protect the town?!" Stan replied.

"Fine then…. We will get along for the town's sake!" Both Kyle and Cartman screeches out in full agreement at that moment.

At very same time cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels is in which the petite middle-aged woman politician was busy worrying about capturing this murderous scumbag so this retarded town can resumes some normalcy before the next strange occurrence or either a man-made or a natural disaster will hit this town. She was quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room while her two top aides were flanked at each sides of her desk which they looks on quietly.

"Damn it ….. Damn it…. Damn it!" McDaniels cries out to protest her disapproval out loud which she saw the front page article on the local paper a half hour ago. "This is just wonderful… that we all need now a crazed murderous psychopath running around loose in our town's streets who is stalking the citizens of this retarded white bread hick town!"

"Oh Mayor, I will suggest an idea to combat this problem before this getting out of hand." Johnson loudly advised as he stepped forward from the side which the pissed off mayor who had stopped in her tracks to look at him which she had let a heavy sigh out to show her frustration publicly at that moment.

"Johnson, at this point of time I'm will do anything to stop this crime wave to keep it getting worse it has." McDaniels said as she walks over to her desk area and lumps into her fancy brown leather executive chair which she was rubbing her forehead to try the stress that had been built inside her head. Suddenly her office door opens up to show BarBrady who is with Yates, Harris and Dawson who came walking in the room.

"Madam Mayor!" Yates said while looking at the menacing looking mayor who was seated in her chair and at her desk which it was covered with multiple documents that was laying there.

"What is it now, Yates?!" McDaniels said as she rise up from her chair and putted her hands on her when desk. That is when BarBrady has pulls something out of his pocket which it was a piece of paper.

"Well Martha…The Murder suspect had left this note on a bench which it is outside of the police station and he is mocking us with a passion and that he says he will continue the crime spree to prove and get his point across." BarBrady said as he looks at the paper.

"What point to get across that we all know that he is a complete psychopath, so what reason that he wants to prove to us he is one?" McDaniels said in a rather very annoyed tone voice as she lend back in her chair while her two aides stand by her sides in silent. "So why you all standing there and gets your asses moving on solving this damned case then?!" AS she clasped her hands together that was resting on her desk and have the clearly seen frown that had formed on her youthful looking face.

All sudden the four top ranked police officials' cell phones begins to ring which there is another murder which a woman's body had been discovered in the woods near the outskirts of Stark Pond.

"I'm can't believe this shit…. There is another murder which a couple who was jogging through the woods by Stark Pond which they had discovered a woman's body." Yates said as he walks out of the room which he was followed by Mitch and Dawson while BarBrady stays behind.

"George, Do you notices this shit have hit the fan when your mysterious brother had to show up in town?!" McDaniels said as she looks at BarBrady with great concern.

"Oh no… not really, Martha… That I didn't notice?!" BarBrady replied.

"Oh course you don't notice at all…you damn idiot?!" McDaniels said in a very harsh tone voice as she angrily glares at BarBrady.

"Mayor, you sound very harsh to him right now." Johnson said as he looks at his boss' angry face and BarBrady looks very shaking as he was standing there.

"Oh shut up, Johnson which I not in a very good mood right now!" McDaniels screeches out loud to disapproval for her aide to correct her.

"Geez… I'm sorry, mayor." Johnson noted quietly.

"Yeah whatever… Johnson!" McDaniels said coldly.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notice: Sorry for the long wait which I have computer issues this past weekend and plus I had changed a couple of things on this chapter so enjoy and on to chapter 5.**


	5. The Citywide Curfew

**Chapter 5: The Citywide Curfew **

The night sky has recently falls over the small mountain town which it is currently being rocked by a serial killer that fear and caution is running rampant out through the area right now. But cut to the McCormicks' house inside Kenny's bedroom which you can see a dark purple cloth which it was some sort of cape hang down to the floor that Kenny has once donned his Mysterion costume once again as he is about to climbs out of his bedroom window that is when Karen who was dressed in her white night-gown which she was holding a book in her hands.

"My guardian angel you have returned to comfort me once again." Karen said which you can hear glass breaking and loud arguing from their parents in the background.

"You stupid ass bitch you hit me again!" Stuart screeches out loud which he sounds drunk as hell.

"Shut up you fucking lazy ass drunk bum who sit on his ass all day long drinking which you must be out looking for a job!" Carol yells back at him.

"Guardian Angel… That I needed you right now because my mommy and daddy are fighting each other once again." Karen said has she cries her eyes out as she has buried her face on his chest.

"Karen, let me take care of this problem for you." Mysterion said in a soft comforting voice.

A few minutes later out in the living room which there are broken stuff were lying around which the older McCormicks were still arguing among each other but all sudden they both look over at the windows and Mysterion had perched himself on the window's sill.

"Oh do I'm hear fighting from you two again?!" Mysterion asked as he remained perched on the window sill.

"ARGH ….. It's that mysterious kid again!" Carol screamed which you can see her eyes widen with fear as she saw him which her drunken husband hid behind her like a little bitch.

"We are not doing anything wrong at all, Mysterious kid?!" Stuart said which his voice sounds really shaking due from the fear.

Which Mysterion gives them a dark glare before he jumps out of the window only to disappear into the darkness at that moment?

"Dad and mom, Kenny is gone right now." Kevin said in a loud tone voice as he running down from the stairs.

"What?!" Both Carol and Stuart said in a panic as they look at his older son who is standing next to Karen who is holding her ragged looking clothed doll in her arms.

"What the hell… he is doing outside during a citywide curfew that is now in the effect right now." Stuart angry grumbles out loud in a drunken laced tone.

Meanwhile at the police station inside the main squad room which it was crowded by uniformed and plain clothed officers was standing around or sitting at their desks which some of them are doing some paperwork right now. That is when Sgt. Yates was walking toward his desk which he had tucked a few folders under his left arm.

"Oh alright, everyone put all of your paperwork aside which we have a murder spree to solve right now." Yates said after he took a quick slip from his coffee mug.

"Let me guess Lou… that the mayor is on your ass right now to solve this case fast." Mitch Harris replied while he was sitting at his desk.

"BINGO… you are completely right, Mitch!" Yates answered back as he turned around to look at him after he places his coffee mug on the top of his desk. That is when they all look over their shoulders which they saw Mysterion standing there after he jumps off from the window sill. "Mysterion, what a surprise to see you here and I'm pleased that annoying ass rat thing is not accompanying with you at all this time."

"Sgt. Yates, what is the status of the case of The South Park Butcher that I may aid in helping out to solve this case along with my team." Mysterion asked in a very concerned voice.

"Oh why not….. That the mayor is on our asses to solve the case and captures this sick son of bitch which I'll try everything right now." Yates replied as he seats himself at his desk. But all sudden the double swinging doors had swung open to show a very pissed off Mayor McDaniels who is with her aides and BarBrady. "Oh speak of the devil, that she shall appears." In a very low whisper that she can't hear at all.

"Well Harrison… There is any updates on the South Park Butcher's case which I wants answers now!" McDaniels said in an angry tone voice while she was giving him a death glare to him at that very moment.

"Look your honor that we are doing our best to solve this case." Yates answered back.

"Well its look like that you are not doing any shit at all, Yates which I'm clearly sick of all your incompetence." McDaniels had quickly fires back at him.

"Martha, I think that this case is getting under everybody's skin right now." BarBrady said as he stepped between the two feuding city officials that very same second.

"Fine then George…. Okay Mysterion, knock your socks off with solving this case... which I'm going home for the night." McDaniels grumbles out loud as she walks away from view which she headed for BarBrady's office. A few minutes later BarBrady came walking in the door and saw her sitting at his desk which she has buried her face in her arms.

"Martha, are you okay right now?" BarBrady went to her side which he had put his manly hand on her left shoulder.

"George, I have a fucking migraine headache coming on right now." McDaniels said while she was rubbing her forehead to relieve some of her pain that is building up.

"Martha, I'll take you home because the threat of the South Park Butcher is a all time high right now which I'm can't bears seeing you getting hurt." BarBrady replied which you can't see his eyes due to his sunglasses that they are filled with fear and concerned.

"Fine, let's go home now!" McDaniels said as they walk out together.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: Now on to the grand finale which it is going out with a big bang and the big reveal the identity of the South Park Butcher and enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Little Brother Bites Back

**Chapter 6: Little Brother Bites Back**

Not long after the meeting had taken place at the police station which Mysterion was running down through the dark alleyway where he had ran into the other members of The Coon and Friends at that moment. That they are out looking for him that because they look up to him now as their leader more than the coon after the whole thing of his diabolic alliance with the dark elder God Cthulhu to perfect the world for his own needs went down.

"So Mysterion…. What is the status on the South Park Butcher's case right now?" The Coon asked.

"Oh let see you guys that Mayor McDaniels is super pissed off with the local cops again." Mysterion replied.

"That is a never give away with her at all."The Human Kite said.

"But we are on the case you guys by the mayor's orders?!" Mysterion said.

"Really?" Tool shed said in a very puzzled tone voice.

"Well that is a very good thing you guys." Mosquito answers the question.

"TIMMMAH!" Iron Maiden said.

"Just wow Mysterion?!" Tupper wear replied.

"Mysterion, do you want us to split up." The Human Kite said.

"Why not we will cover more ground that way?" Mysterion said which Cartman have the clearest dirty glare.

Meanwhile at Shady Acres Nursing Home in a private room where an old woman who had her grayish hair done up in a bun and wearing a long white night- gown and blue shoulder shawl. All sudden you can see a shadow on the wall which it was holding a knife in its hand which it was Redmond but all sudden the door swung open to reveals BarBrady and his squad who have their guns out.

"Redmond, drop the knife now!" BarBrady screams out loud as his brother rise his knife up in the air which BarBrady gone over to him and tackles him on to the ground that is when he putted the handcuff on Redmond's hands at that moment."You are under arrest for murder."

Outside of the building where a lot of cops cars and officers that is when BarBrady and his squad came out with a handcuffed Redmond that is where they were met by Yates, Harris, Dawson, Mayor McDaniels and her aides.

"Holy shit… The South Park Butcher is your brother, Sir." Yates said.

"Well done, George you caught the sick son of Bitch at last." McDaniels said while the coon and friends arrived on the scene.

"Damn it… BarBrady beat us to cracking the case wide open!" The Coon grumbles out loud in angry protest.

"Well least they got him off the streets now!" Mysterion replied while thy watches the cops put in the back of a squad car at that moment.

"Well then you guys I'm going home to read my brand new issue of Playboy... Good Night!" Mosquito said.

"I'm better go home to take a big shit on Kahl's front porch." The Coon whispered under his breath.

"What you are going to do fat ass!" Kyle hisses out in great anger.

**The End**

**Author's note: Sorry for the short and maybe shitty ending which I'm currently writing for my brand new fic's first chapter right now.**


End file.
